<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genetic Disasters by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359529">Genetic Disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Gen, Genetic Disorders &amp; Abnormalities, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack's grace blocked a lot of things from harming him, but now that he's without it, his body starts functioning like it was genetically programmed to and something doesn't feel natural.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genetic Disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crohn's disease is an auto immune disease that is pretty much just your digestive system being inflammed and having difficulty working, google it if you want an actual definition.<br/>•×•<br/>this was basically my personal experience with crohn's disease and my diagnosis, also jack is my projection character so enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jack will admit, he doesn't know much about the human body aside from basic bodily functions such as excretion and needing water and food to survive, but he was pretty sure that after eating something, you shouldn't get a shootimg and icy hot pain in your stomach that makes the air escape your lungs.</p><p>that's something that jack had been experiencing for two weeks at this point, having gone to the doctor and them just sending him home with nausea medication that only got thrown back up later because it had to be taken with food and his stomach didn't want anything to be inside of it.</p><p>now, on top of his stomach rejecting everything he tried putting in it except crackers and ginger ale, there was a growing pain in his lower back that was making it difficult for him to walk, pain coming with every step.</p><p>due to that, jack just stayed in bed unless he absolutely had to get up, sipping the ginger ale and nibbling at the crackers sam had brought for him, watching marvel movies and youtube videos on his laptop because that was the only thing he could get comfortable enough to do, laying on his stomach so that no pressure was put on his back to cause him pain.</p><p>it was getting annoying at this point, going to doctors that took hours to drive to and booking appointments to try and see what the hell was wrong with him, but the doctors he was taken to just gave his dad another number for a different specialist for him to go see.</p><p>in all honesty, the last doctor visit he went to ended in jack bursting into tesrs from frustration because the constant pains, from hunger and from eating, and the increasing difficulty to walk was becoming extremely aggravating and he just wanted to be fixed instead of being sent somewhere else to wait longer.</p><p>jack pulled the stuffed garfield toy that he got from claire during christmas closer to his chest, cheek squishing against the plush doll as he buried his face in it's soft fur, eyes fixated on the spiderman movie that was playing on his laptop, trying to breathe through a cramp as he felt it begin to burn inside him.</p><p>thankfully, this one was short and mild and jack let out a heavy breath, pausing the movie and turning his head as he heard a knock on the door, seeing sam walk in along with castiel, "hey, bud, we got an appointment to go to." sam cooed and jack wanted to scream, but he just made a small confirmation noise as he attempted to get up.</p><p>the boy pushed himself up, his arms burning from how stiff they were and he inhaled sharply as he sat up, the pain in his back returning and sam gently and slowly helped his son to his feet, a cry escaping jack's lips as the pain only got worse and he clutched onto sam's flannel, tears springing into his eyes from the burning pain. "just breathe, kiddo, breathe through it, you got this." his dad cooed as he moved positions so that jack had room to walk forward, jack tightly holding onto the man's arm because he was pretty sure his legs would give out if he didn't have some kind of support.</p><p>"little steps, jack, don't push yourself."</p><p>jack listened, taking small steps and trying not to make pained noises as he did so, barely making it to the doorway before he nearly fell over from the struggle and he gripped onto the frame, breathing heavily and letting out a sob, not caring that the people in the bunker could probably hear him. "hu-urts." he whimpered out and sam's heart sank, seeing castiel walking down the hall as he had probably heard jack crying, "i'm sorry, bud, this doctor is gonna help with that."</p><p>"n-no they won't. none of them do, they don't care."</p><p>"of course they care, jack, they want to help you, but they can't if they don't have the stuff to do so." castiel cooed and jack just sniffled, sam trying to help him continue walking, but the boy only got a couple more steps before he let out another sob, "i wanna die." he breathed out, sam and castiel freezing at that, "oh god, jack, no, don't say that." sam cooed but jack shook his head, "please, j-just end it, please." he added with a whimper.</p><p>sam paused for a moment, taking a breath to calm himself down because those words were making him want to throw up and cry, "i'm gonna carry you to the car, okay? we'll lay you in the backseat and get you comfortable okay?" he informed and jack just nodded, sniffling, and sam gently picked jack up, a small cry leaving the boy because it was still painful as hell but a little less painful than walking.</p><p>jack clutched onto the garfield toy, sniffling and breathing deeply through the burning in his back, sam having to put jack down as they got to the car and he opened the back to the impala, the backseat being covered in a blanket and a pillow for jack to lay on, which he did and he got into a comfortable enough position before sam closed the door.</p><p><br/>•<strong>◇</strong>•</p><p><br/>to jack's surprise, this doctor's appointment actually got them results. but, it also got jack into a hospital room and an uncomfortable hospital gown.</p><p>according to the very kind doctor that had shown up to jack's hospital, there was abscess in the boy's backside that was caused by crohn's disease, an autoimmune disease that has to do with the digestive system, and when he heard that he would need a surgery to remove the pain, jack immediately started to cry.</p><p>he doesn't know why, it not like he was afraid of surgery, he just burst into tears and his father was immediately next to him and pulling jack into his arms, letting his son wet his trench coat with tears as he cried for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>maybe it was idea that this was finally going to be over and he could do something as simple as lay down on his back without a burning pain, or eat without getting the fear that it was going to come back up in less than ten minutes.</p><p>either way, jack was ready for it.</p><p><br/>•••</p><p><br/>jack stayed in the hospital for a week, only one of the days he was there consisting of getting the surgery and the rest of the days were doctors testing out crohn's medications on him to see what worked, also taking his blood so often that he could've sworn that they were doing it just for fun at this point.</p><p>they let a nurse in training take his blood the first night and he had a full blown panic attack because she had to search for a vein after poking through his skin and then when she finally found, blood came spurting out of him and it got all over his hand and on one of his pillows, reminding him too much of hunting injuries he saw and he nearly ripped the garfield toy because he was squeezing it so tight to try and ground himself.</p><p>thankfully, after that they kept it to a kinnd and experienced nurse named charlotte who didn't even need to do much because they could get blood from his iv line, which jack was very grateful for.</p><p>on a more positive note, on his last night there, he had a small meal from the hospital cafeteria and while it took him awhile to eat because he was honestly just waiting for his body to reject it, the pains never came and he was able to eat without getting nauseating cramps, thanks to a medication they put him on and that he would need to be on for what would probably be the rest of his life, but he didn't care, that meant that he wouldn't have to deal with this garbage anymore.</p><p>the doctors told him that he'd still get flare ups and sometimes the medication might not work as well as other times, and certain foods would never sit well, but overall he'd be totally fine and everything would go back to normal and jack was more than happy to just be able to function again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>